


CROUPIER

by MightiestSquirrel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gambling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightiestSquirrel/pseuds/MightiestSquirrel
Summary: croup·i·er (noun)1. the person in charge of a gaming table, gathering in and paying out money or tokens.In the city of Tokyo, 6 wealthy men run the city and control the ins and outs of it behind the scenes. Their underlying plots and drug distribution cause them to be a target of a group of agents, aiming to expose them and halt the continuation of their drug business. To do this, they must get an inside view by befriending the troublesome sons of the six men, who are even more conniving and intelligent than their superiors. Every move is a gamble, juggling the pros and the cons of the results. Playing the right cards and winning all the tokens with carefully calculated moves, each step reveals who is really in control of the game.





	1. Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> ◎▼◎ -- Agents  
> ^(OvO)^ -- Bokuto  
> (=ↀωↀ=)✧ -- Kuroo  
> ໒( ◉ ᴥ ◉ )७ -- Terushima  
> ☆~（*ゝω・*）ﾉ -- Oikawa  
> [ᓀ˵◇˵ᓂ] -- Ushijima  
> ～＞°)ニニニニ＝= -- Daishou

 

**◎▼◎**

 

This was a mistake. An honest to God mistake because there was no way he could handle the group before him, with quite a varying range of personalities and preferences that would surely conflict within each other. Suddenly Daichi regretted even placing a hand on the manila folder that was handed to him with all the information on the case. It was such a tempting offer from the director, to be on his way for a promotion by providing the leadership skills he claimed to own. His right hand was over his face, dragging down slowly with a groan. Oh how the director had a way with words to convince him the ride would have been worth it. But right now, in the moment as nearly every single person in the room was the “work alone” type, he wanted to declare the mission a failure.

Daichi let out a sigh, closing his eyes before opening them again slowly.

“Alright, let’s get introductions out of the way, since I’m pretty sure most of you don’t work with each other.”  _ All of you _ . “My name is Sawamura Daichi. I’m the leader of this case.”

The first to speak up was a short male with cropped light brown hair, a confident smile on his face matching with the tone of voice he carried. “My name is Morisuke Yaku. I’m trained in the martial arts and I primarily serve as an up in defense.” 

Daichi nodded and his eyes trailed to the taller guy next to the other, who bore curly raven hair and looked as if he’d rather be sleeping for eternity. His eyes were half lidded and he seemed tired, but his focused pupils showed he wasn’t someone to take lightly. “I’m Matsukawa Issei. They call me a retrieval specialist but it’s really just a fancy way of saying ‘thief’.” A hint of amusement shimmered in the other male’s eyes, humor in his words. So he was a joker.

“Kenma.” One with pudding-like hair followed after, shortening his statement because he was not one to waste words. He was straight to the point and only stated necessary details. “Hacker and strategist.”

“No last name?” Daichi wondered aloud, and Kenma shrugged. He had one, it just wasn’t deemed important by the young male.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you.” His indifferent tone and pointed gaze begged to differ, however, and his expression betrayed his words. Was he annoyed or was that just his face?

“Alright.” A smile grazed Daichi’s lips. “More will join us in the future when they return from the current cases they’re working on. For now it’s just us.” The group nodded and Daichi looked down, digits carefully opening the manilla folder with profiles and details of everybody important to the case. “Let me give you an introduction to the case. There are six men involved in the production and distribution of a new addictive drug, and it’s spreading throughout Tokyo rapidly. Our final goal is to eventually end this spreading, and prevent them from continuing their scandals. The problem is there isn’t enough evidence to expose and end these six men.” He turned the sheets of paper to a profile page. “Here are their names: Bokuto Kajino, Kuroo Hoteru, Terushima Keisatsu, Oikawa Shicho, Ushijima Kurabu, and Daisho Hoseki. Kajino is the owner of the most famous casino in Tokyo, explaining how this drug spreads quickly. Hoteru is the owner of a long hotel chain, one that expands throughout almost all of Japan and allows for easy hideouts. Shicho is the mayor of Tokyo - big name kinda guy and popular with the unsuspecting public. Kurabu owns a large quantity of the nightclubs in Tokyo, another outlet for dealings and spreading. Hoseki is the owner of a diamond manufacturing and transporting business. His money has a big influence so he was most likely given a cut as a way to keep him on their good side, he also is able to pass through borders easily due to his company being immediately recognized when the trucks pass through. Lastly, Keisatsu is the head of all the police departments in Tokyo, which of course makes it simple for all of them to slip out of the hands of trouble.”

“They sound troublesome.” Kenma spoke up, eyebrows furrowed in thought. He was already analyzing the situation and planning their strategies.

Yaku nodded, agreeing with the male. “I get how they all work together, but how in the Hell are we ever going to get dirt on them, much less get on the inside view?” Yaku frowned, eyes closed as he struggled to think of a way to deal with the six men practically running the city.

Daichi flipped a few more pages confidently, and a face and name popped up. “We might be able to through their sons, or upcoming ‘heirs’. First up, Bokuto Koutaro. Has a way with ladies and a flirting character who throws his money around like it grows on trees.”

 

**^(OvO)^**

 

Bokuto’s face bore a shit-eating grin, half lidded eyes gazing sensually at the female seated to his direct right on the long rounded red velvet couch. His golden eyes were a perk of his that always stuck with any of his partners, reeling them in immediately when he so much as glanced at them seductively for a mere half a second. An arm hung around the brunette, the sleeves of his white blouse rolled up to his elbows as his top two buttons were undone to reveal his glorious skin just enough to leave room for imagination. His skin was slightly tanned and it contrasted well with the platinum silver hair with black streaks that he wore in a gelled up style, split in the middle. At first he hesitated to go outside with this hairstyle considering it was something completely new and uncanny, but with the positive responses from so many others, he was glad to make that decision. It boosted his confidence immensely, and confidence was quite sexy in the opinions of others.

“After this…” he whispered to her, feeling her shudder slightly against him as his voice shook her very core, “you’re coming over to my place.”

 

**◎▼◎**

 

“He sounds annoying.” Akaashi held back the word  _man whore_  that stood at the tip of his tongue, attempting to sugar coat the insults that could have come barreling down towards the male that wasn’t even in the room.

“Definitely. And to top it off apparently he wants to take over his father’s casino. We don’t know if any of the sons have any knowledge of the drug businesses yet, but it'd be a problem because they're much smarter than their old men.” Daichi’s gaze scanned the profile a second time before he moved onto the next. “Kuroo Tetsurou. He’s pretty sly and closest to Bokuto of all the sons. We suspect him to be quite intelligent as well - be careful around him, he’s sharp.”

 

**(=ↀωↀ=)✧**

 

The man faked a gag, not amused by Bokuto’s clear plans. He couldn’t have waited until they dispersed into their own business to find a girl that’ll cling to him as he makes dead end promises? Amused grins tug on the corners of the lips his ‘friends’ bore when he made the motion. His own lips couldn’t resist the oncoming smirk, it pleasured him when he received reactions from others. Satisfied, Kuroo suddenly leaned back on the couch and tilted his head backwards, closing his eyes for a minute before feeling a presence above him. Eyes fluttering open, he caught sight of one of his bodyguards staring at his face curiously without a word, causing his heart to stop. “Yes, Fukunaga?” A slightly annoyed visage took over, but it was only a defense mechanism because he refused to admit that a tiny bit of fear slithered its way into his heart. Fukunaga will be the cause of his heart attack one day. With a blink as Kuroo’s response, he took no time to call his second bodyguard. “Lev, mind being useful?”

“Yes, Kuroo-sama~,” a tall male with silver hair and excited cat eyes declared a little too enthusiastically, placing a hand on the back of Fukunaga’s collar and pulling him up. Fukunaga just hung there like a cat held by the skin on its back, eyes still fixated on Kuroo as his slender fingers twitched twice before Lev dragged him backwards. Fukunaga glanced at Lev once, then went back to silently watching the group.

 

**◎▼◎**

 

Kenma’s mouth hung open slightly. “Intelligent?” He hesitated to say. Kenma was extremely intelligent himself, and to have someone that could possibly match up to his level meant that the agents wouldn't have that as an advantage anymore.

“He has  _ two  _ bodyguards. I’m used to dealing with one, but I guess I'll be fine.” Yaku thought aloud.

“We’re counting on you, so it better be fine. After him there’s the wild boy Terushima Yuuji. He’s done a numerous amount of crimes, yet has never been apprehended. His father comes through, I guess.”

“He sounds like a terrible person.” Kenma commented.

“What gave it away? The crime or his drug distributing father?” Matsukawa’s words were met with a glare from the pudding-head.

 

**໒( ◉ ᴥ ◉ )७**

 

“Oh  _ man  _ Kuroo, how are you done with these already?! They taste amazing!” The unnatural blonde cried out with a loud laugh, downing another shot specific to only this nightclub. He really wasn’t listening to what the drink was made of, only to the fact that it was something he never tried and Terushima was always trying something new. The shot was sweet to his taste buds, and he found himself waving his arm towards the waiter for another three of them. 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow when he was called out by the other male, disliking the mocking tone that came with it. “I’m not into sweet drinks that much.” The black-haired waved a dismissive hand as he spoke.

Terushima shrugged to the reply and quickly forgot about it, as given when his face lit up when the waiter came back with what he had asked for. Downing another shot, he felt his cheeks burning as the effects of the alcohol were taking place. Vibrations traveled through his system and his spine shivered as the liquid transported down his throat. He felt like Fukunaga, as his fingers twitched involuntarily. Misaki, his bodyguard, took notice of his speedy consumption and didn’t hesitate to halt the motion of him reaching for another by gripping his wrist tightly. “Keep drinking like that and you’ll shorten your lifespan another 10 years, you  _ idiot _ .” The brunette furrowed her brows in annoyance as she scolded him, but her concern was evident as well. An immediate pout appeared on the male’s lips.

“Saki you’re no fun.”

“Don’t act like ****** _! _ ”

 

**◎▼◎**

 

“To me they’re all just troublesome kids, if I’m honest.”

Matsukawa raises a brow. “They’re around our age you know. Just doing different things with their lives.”

Daichi was starting to want to punch Matsukawa for every retort he could come up with. “I’m older than all of you, so you’re all just kids.” Matsukawa’s eyebrows pinched together but Daichi was grateful the other didn’t say anything else. “Our next one is Mr. Popular. Oikawa Tooru. Girls and guys flock towards him like he’s a God. And what do you know, the mayor's son is a party-holic.”

 

**☆~（*ゝω・*）ﾉ**

 

Oikawa gawked at Misaki for a second, attention diverted from the two girls who stood in front of him and attempted to confess to him. It wasn't as if it mattered if he paid attention to the two or not, their efforts would prove to be fruitless considering Oikawa turned down almost every confession he received and this would be no different.  “What do you mean don’t act like Oikawa?! I don’t pout and complain that way!” The fact that Oikawa had the audacity to screech those very words out defensively, knowing too well that he was lying to himself, was annoying in itself.

“Stop yelling, dumbass, you’re going to blow my fucking eardrums out.” Oikawa’s bodyguard and, quite ironically, childhood friend, Iwaizumi, said with a scowl. The response he was met with was a pout similar to the one Oikawa blatantly denied he ever did. Oikawa’s eyebrows were furrowed with his lips pursed, feigning offense. The two girls covered their mouths’ with their hands, giggling at the scene that unfolded.

“Iwa-chan! You’re so mean! And stop cursing at me!” Quickly Oikawa’s tone changed to teasing, “by the way, is that like, the only insult you have, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi raised one brow and tutted, not affected (at least he hoped) in the least by the whines that erupted from the other boy’s lips. He did, however, become irritated in less than 30 seconds when the second half of the sentence passed Oikawa's lips. Too late to take the words back now. His arms crossed and eyes narrowed into glaring slits, annoyance clear as a vein jutted out and stood prominently when Oikawa teased. “Huh?” A dark shadow was cast upon his face, fire in his eyes as he dared Oikawa to utter another word about his choice of insult. “Did you say something?” The words dripped with venom as he spat them out.

One could see the sweat drops forming rapidly on Oikawa’s fair skin, throat dry at the look he was given. “No, no, nothing at all--!” He waved his hands in the air frantically, not wanting to be hit by the man who was supposed to be _protecting_ him.

“That’s what I thought, Trashykawa.”

“Ack!”

“Shittykawa.”

“Now you’re just making fun of me!”

“Oh really? Couldn’t tell.”

 

**◎▼◎**

 

“I’ve heard of his bodyguard. Iwaizumi Hajime right?” Yaku waited for the slow nod from Daichi. “Yeah, he used to be an underground street fighter. I shut that business down easy though, but he was one of the guys that escaped.” Yaku frowned in displeasure.

Daichi looked over the details about Iwaizumi. “I don’t know why he would go into street fighting, he’d been friends with Oikawa since their childhood days. Any money he needed, Oikawa could have provided. His family was well off even before his father became mayor.” Bewilderment flashed across the other fours’ faces until Daichi continued. “This next guy’s name is Ushijima Wakatoshi. He’s quiet and smart. We don’t really know anything about him but basics.”

 

**[ᓀ˵◇˵ᓂ]**

 

Ushijima’s head tilted to the right and his lips were pulled into a tight thin line. He was quiet, as usual, and kept a watchful eye for anything suspicious. Having such an influence in Tokyo normally led to multiple people attempting to either wiggle their way into his money or _kill him_. That's why when a woman came over and began to trace his chest with her finger, whispering sensual things in his ear, he remained quiet and unimpressed. He stared at her with no emotion whatsoever, hoping it would send her on her way. It took until Eita told her to leave for her to get the message. So focused on his thoughts, the sudden feeling of two hands clamping down on his shoulders had startled him, but it didn’t show - unless you were Tendou. 

“Olala? I just  _ scared  _ you, didn’t I? Wakatoshi-kun~.” The red-haired man’s face appeared to his right, eyes wide and lips forming an unusual smile. Tendou was good at reading and analyzing people. His watchful eyes have always been a helpful part of his personality, quickly allowing Eita to dispose of any suspicious people physically. They were a great team, and made for amazing bodyguards.

Ushijima pulled the arms off his shoulders dismissively, and turned his head to look at Tendou. He chose to ignore the lack of space between them. “You scare everyone, Tendou.” His deep voice let out with a lack of emotion. “It’s not an impressive feat.” And Ushijima wasn't lying, either. Tendou was lanky and tall with pale skin, his eyes opened abnormally wide and his mouth's shape was nothing short of uncanny. Sometimes Tendou's facial expressions and reactions felt like he belonged in a horror movie, and when Tendou became obsessed with a made up song about crushing people's hearts and breaking their spirits, Ushijima made a mental note to find a director that will film Tendou in a horror movie of some sorts. 

“Alright, move along.” A hand pulled Tendou from the back of his shirt with much force. “Sorry, Ushijima-san.” Eita watched as Ushijima gave but the slightest of nods as a reply and turned back to his own business. Eita didn't understand Ushijima as well as Tendou, and he didn't understand Tendou _at all_. He managed, however, to figure out that using brute force was much more effective against Tendou than trying to reason with him.

Ushijima’s strong fingers took hold of a delicate wine glass, and he took a sip before placing it down gently on the round wooden table in the middle. He noted the scene between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, following up with what was occuring between Terushima and Misaki, as well as listening in on Kuroo's situation. He chose to ignore Bokuto's...scene. A sigh escaped the man's lips. This would be another long night.

 

**◎▼◎**

 

Kenma pulled out his phone, typing away before turning it over to show the screen to Daichi. “We could find an information broker. But it has to be a good one, I think I can narrow it down to three that might have more information on him.”

“That’s not a bad idea, Kenma-san.” Akaashi’s eyebrows raised. 

“Just Kenma.”

“That would work for _Ushijima_. This is the last one: Daishou Suguru. We don’t even have a personality on him. He’s worse than Ushijima: no height, no age, no weight. All we know is his face and I don’t think even an information broker can help with this one.”

 

**～＞°)ニニニニ＝=**

 

A slit tongue slipped passed his lips and wet them, tracing them slowly. His naturally squinted eyes shone with amusement. Every single person in the room, closed off from the rest of the nightclub by a velvet curtain, was entertainment in Daishou’s point of view. Like each scene was a different channel on his television and he was in control of the remote. His right hand, decorated by a golden ring with a different type of diamond on each finger, was enclosed around a glass containing a golden brown liquid. A small hum escaped him. He wore a sleeveless white shirt to reveal the snake tattoo that traveled from his left arm’s wrist to the shoulder. 

Taking a sip from his drink, he addressed Oikawa’s situation first. “Iwaizumi-san, you shouldn’t be so rude towards your boss, you know.” It was as if the man could sing-song those words, the teasing meaning behind them placed there on purpose in order to irritate the other male.

Iwaizumi’s brow twitched. Daishou was like a more cunning and evil version of Oikawa, ten times more disturbing. He always had a plan, and took a twisted view on the whole 'superior' complex that both him and Oikawa had. While Oikawa was just condescending, Daishou actually believed he could talk down and physically hurt those he believed were below him. Iwaizumi could never trust him, which is why he halted before choosing his next words. “Don’t tell me what to do, mind your business.” He scowled, actual anger seeping through his veins rather than just the irritation Oikawa pulls out of him. Iwaizumi despised this guy, and for good reason, too.

Suddenly multiple pairs of eyes were locked onto the scene: Fukunaga, whose fingers twitched rapidly; Kuroo, who seemed ready to pounce and diffuse the situation if necessary; Bokuto, whose brows furrowed in discomfort; Terushima and Misaka, who needed to make sure there was no way they were involved; Ushijima, who showed no expression but watched carefully; and Tendou, who’s analyzing and reading the scene. 

“Waaah~!” Daisho dragged out, his ever-present smirk not faltering. “Now, now, this doesn’t have to get out of hand, does it, Iwaizumi-san?” He gazed towards the addressed man with a warning.

Iwaizumi glared in return. “I guess not,” he spit out.

 

**◎▼◎**

 

“That was all of them and their bodyguards. There’s not much more information on them, but ‘befriending’ them would be our way in.” Daichi explained. “Our first operation is two days from now, at the charity event Kuroo’s father is hosting.”

“Isn’t he a hotel chain owner? Why is he hosting charity events?” Akaashi questioned, curious to know.

“Well one of his hotels is mainly focused on sheltering orphans and the homeless. His charity event is for big shots to donate to that hotel. Gotta keep the good image up if you don’t want people to suspect you of anything.” Putting the folder aside, he gestured to one of the computers in the room while looking at Kenma. “By big shots, this means all six men will be there, and their sons. There’s no doubt some dealings will go down in the event, but we need in on that invite list. Can you do that for us, Kenma?” Kenma nodded, immediately sitting in the rolling chair accompanying the computer, typing away. “We’re looking for a file room. It has information about all of the men and their sons. Our limited amount won’t be that helpful to the case.”

“Leave the thieving to me.” Matsukawa smirked confidently.

“Locating the file room will be difficult however. This is the central hotel, so we know it has to be in there, but there’s 11 floors and 121 rooms, not counting the recreational locations. The event is going to be held in what they call the  _ Ballroom _ , so that’s the first place we go. Leave the planning to Kenma and me.”

Yaku was the first to make his way to the door. “I guess I better sharpen up, don’t know when these hands need to come in.”

“See you then,  _ captain. _ ” Matsukawa waved towards Daichi and emphasized the last word sarcastically. 

Akaashi turned and began to leave. “I’ll be going then.” 

This is when it all starts. A troublesome group of rich men with rich sons and dealings behind the scenes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...i don't know what i'm doing but im in love with Daishou and Fukunaga is my son;;
> 
> Up Next;  
> * Charity event  
> * Interacting with the bothersome sons


	2. Running Out of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◎▼◎ -- Agents  
> ^(OvO)^ -- Bokuto  
> (=ↀωↀ=)✧ -- Kuroo  
> ໒( ◉ ᴥ ◉ )७ -- Terushima  
> ☆~（*ゝω・*）ﾉ -- Oikawa  
> [ᓀ˵◇˵ᓂ] -- Ushijima  
> ～＞°)ニニニニ＝= -- Daishou

**◎▼◎**

 

Akaashi adjusted the earpiece in his right ear and fixed his blouse collar before reaching for the black tie to his right. After tying it to his neck he put on the black suit jacket hanging on the hook on the wall. He checked himself out in the mirror before him, turning slightly to his right and left in order to see each of his angles. The man nodded to himself in approval and left the area, finding the rest of the group in the room they met in two days prior. Everyone except Kenma was already dressed and changed, waiting for the last member to finish up. 

They all wore formal attire in attempt to keep from looking suspicious. Daichi was in a navy blue suit with no tie, opening up the top of the blouse slightly. Yaku didn’t wear a suit jacket at all, only dark brown slacks and black suspenders over his white blouse. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Matsukawa hadn’t bothered to even comb his hair in his outfit. His grey suit jacket and white blouse were also rolled up to his sleeves, the suit jacket not even buttoned closed. He wore a blue tie that hung slightly loose around his neck, and grey slacks to match the jacket. Over his eyes there were shades.

“I thought this was a formal event? Fix up your outfit.” Akaashi stated, slightly scolding the other man.

Matsukawa lifted his shades with a raised eyebrow, lazy eyes scanning Akaashi’s attire. “Fancy or not,” Matsukawa gave a lopsided smirk, “I pick the way I wear my clothes.”

Akaashi would have continued, if not for Kenma entering the room, fussing with his suit and shifting uncomfortably. “Do I really have to wear this?” He complained, a small whine in his voice as he tugged at his sleeve for the fifth time. He wasn’t used to formal clothing, and would have preferred to sit in a stuffy van outside of the hotel and directed them from there. Unfortunately, Daichi said it would be more suspicious then, and would rather he come inside with the rest of the group. Kenma let out an agitated sigh.

“Yes, you do. Unless you want to stick out like a sore thumb.” Daichi replied, ignoring how Kenma’s frown deepened. “You all remember the plan, right? We enter the Ballroom and spread out evenly, so we don’t seem too obvious. Matsukawa will find a way to leave without being eyed, and looks for a computer. He’ll stick in the USB Kenma provided to him, and Kenma will direct us from there. Got it?” The rest nodded in agreement.

 

**(=ↀωↀ=)✧**

 

Kuroo walked up to the desk in front of the double doors that led to the Ballroom, accustomed to arriving here often. He gave the woman at the front a small smile, not even needing to announce his name for her to allow him through. His father owned the place and was hosting the event after all, it wasn’t like they didn’t recognize him. He would be scolded for being a half an hour late, as usual. Before he could reach his father, however, Kuroo had to sidestep, nearly bumping into a short and quiet man that didn’t even bother to notice him. Or so he thought. Kuroo kept his eyes trained on the unfamiliar male, eyes narrowing in suspicion. He’s never seen anyone like that before.

 

**◎▼◎**

 

Kenma nearly choked on his spit when the taller male moved out of his way. He didn’t bother to turn and apologize for not noticing, nor did he look at the other at all. He just kept walking, his nerves getting the best of him as he was shaken. Working on field was never his best thing, and he was extremely fearful of blowing their cover. Only those able to read people’s emotions would notice how nervous he was. To the rest he seemed calm and collected. Kenma definitely needed to watch out for that Tendou guy. “I found Kuroo.” He alerted the others, who were confused when they spotted only five of the sons sitting together rather than all six.

“ _Considering it’s his father’s event, you’d think he’d be on time, huh_.” Matsukawa’s voice crackled through the earpiece, quite loudly. Kenma turned his head to spot the taller male speaking to a woman near the table with drinks, a glass of liquor in his hand. He seemed to just be conversing with her, but Kenma knew the statement was meant for their group.

“Oh that’s normal of Kuroo-san!” The woman exclaimed with a giggle, ignoring the way Matsukawa’s eyes bounced around the room, not focused on her. “Is this your first event? I’ve never seen such a _handsome_ man around here before.”

Matsukawa glanced at her for a moment before deciding his next words carefully. A lopsided smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, and he gazed at her through half lidded lazy eyes. “I could say the same about you, I think I would have seen a beautiful lady such as yourself by now. The only reasonable answer is that you’ve never been here before.” He was pleased with the crimson that crept up her cheeks and colored the tips of her ears; she wouldn’t be suspicious of anything for now.

“Focus, Matsukawa.” Daichi muttered under his breath, eyes trained on the six sons who were chattering, until one got up from his seat.

Akaashi fiddled with his suit jacket. “He _is_ focused. I can tell.”

“Who is?”

The voice caused Akaashi to jump, heart nearly leaping out of his chest. He turned and his eyes widened, now he really wanted to crawl into a hole and die. It was Bokuto who decided Akaashi was worth the attention, but now was really not the time. “Talking to myself.” Akaashi waved him off, keeping a calm composure and feigning checking the time on his phone.

“That’s unhealthy you know. How about talking to me instead?” Bokuto reached over to attempt touching the other, and Akaashi smacked his hand away, irritation obvious.

“I don’t know you."

Bokuto hummed. “I’m surprised. Bokuto Koutarou, at your service, beautiful.”

“Bokuto-san, with all due respect, I’m not interested.” Akaashi spoke clearly, making sure it went through the earpiece and alarmed the others. He saw Kenma from across the large room, and hoped the other spotted him soon.

“ _Shit_.” Daichi’s voice rang in Akaashi’s ear.

“I can make you interested.” Bokuto tried to grab Akaashi’s waist in an attempt to pull him closer, but the raven haired man stepped back to avoid it. “You’re a tough one to crack, ain’t ya?”

An arm looped around Akaashi’s shoulders, alerting the both of them. Akaashi looked up to catch the face of someone with dark, spiky hair, one of his eyes covered by bangs. The man was grinning, eyes trained on Akaashi. “Who’s the handsome one here, Bokuto? I thought for sure you’d introduce me to someone so gorgeous.”

“I would if he would tell me his name.” Bokuto raised an eyebrow towards Akaashi.

A small cough interrupted the scene, and Akaashi had never been so grateful to be reminded of pudding. “Please let go of my friend.” Kenma’s gaze was locked onto Kuroo, whose arms slid off of Akaashi slowly. The two had a stare down, only breaking it when Akaashi pulled Kenma’s arm so they could leave immediately.

“They’re overwhelmingly _tall_.”

“Forget their height,” Kenma muttered, “Kuroo’s definitely intelligent. I could see him analyzing and figuring us out. We need to hurry up before he reaches a conclusion.” He paused, looking around. “Yaku, what’s happening? You’re awfully silent.”

Yaku gulped, leaning backwards intensely as a tall male was inches away from his face, staring into his eyes with an enthusiastic smile. “Ah- do you need something?” The brunette asked, ready to punch the other if it came down to it. Instead of responding with words, the silver haired male stepped forward, causing Yaku to take a step back, bumping into someone and startling him into jumping. Yaku turned towards the other person, who instead of looking at Yaku was looking at the tall male. The other person’s fingers twitched and he nodded in a different direction.

“Fine, fine.” The silver haired male straightened and began walking away, the other person following after. Yaku thought he was free, until the silver haired looked back again, a grin still on his lips. 

“I’m good, I’m good. Do we have any info on a tall guy with silver hair?” Unlike some of the others ( Akaashi and Kenma ), Yaku didn’t bother to memorize names and faces.

“ _We_ _have_ _two_. _Did he have black streaks in his hair?_ ” Akaashi questioned.

Yaku shook his head before realizing they couldn’t see him. “Nah,” he began walking away from where the crowd was in order to find a secluded space, “it was laid flat. He had pale skin too, and cat eyes. Somebody else was with him with short black hair, but he didn’t talk at all.”

Kenma hummed thoughtfully into the earpiece before answering. “ _That was Haiba Lev and Fukunaga Shouhei, respectfully. Any reason Kuroo’s two bodyguards took an interest in you_?”

“More like Lev took an interest and Fukunaga saved me from a questioning. Jeez, do these people memorize everybody that comes to their parties or something?”

“ _It’s really easy to spot unfamiliar faces in places like these_.” Daichi replied. “ _Matsukawa, how’s it going over there_?”

Matsukawa had been searching for ways to leave the Ballroom without seeming suspicious and a way to break the conversation with the woman, but that proved to be difficult. Bathroom was out of the question, considering the doors to the bathroom was inside of the Ballroom and wouldn’t lead him anywhere. He glanced over to the woman who had been telling him a story, but he wasn’t listening to one bit of it. Raising a brow, a smile grazed his lips as he realized a way to get out of the Ballroom. Reaching one hand out, he grasped a delicate one of her own and put down the glass containing the remnants of his drink. “Come with me,” she nodded bashfully, following after him as they exited through a side door with an exit sign over it. It led to a long empty corridor, the floor cushioning their steps as it was covered in a blue carpet. He turned towards her and touched a hand to her cheek, leaning down to kiss her passionately. She was pressed against the wall in a surprise heated make out session, and Matsukawa could barely contain the laughter that was ready to erupt from his lips when he heard groans of realization emerge from the rest of the agents. When he decided the time was right, he pulled away from the woman and gave her a light-hearted wave. She couldn’t be suspicious if she was left in a daze, so it was a perfect situation for him.

“ _Really? You should have turned off your mic if you were gonna do that_ ,” Daichi complained.

“Way too obvious.” Matsukawa shrugged as if they could see him.

“ _Didn’t know you were open to such underhanded and cheap tactics_ …” He could hear the nervous tone in Akaashi’s voice.

Matsukawa grinned, walking down the hall confidently. “It worked though, didn’t it? Don’t worry, I won’t be using it on you guys.” That didn’t seem to ease Akaashi’s worries one bit. “Now onto the next, how to find a room with a computer that’s linked to the systems of the Hotel. The front desk’s way too difficult to access.”

“ _Well, dont hotels normally have a small computer room for the people at the hotel to access the internet_?” Kenma suggested. “ _Just try to look for something like that_.”

  
“On it.”

 

**[ᓀ˵◇˵ᓂ]**

 

Bokuto and Kuroo just returned to the group, which inevitably just turned into everyone watching Iwaizumi & Oikawa arguing. It was more like Iwaizumi insulting Oikawa repeatedly every time the other did something to piss him off. When the two returned, however, all eyes were on them, especially since Kuroo seemed to have something quite important to say.

“Doesn’t it seem like there’s quite a few new faces today?” Kuroo commented, garnering Ushijima’s undivided attention.

“Oh!” Tendou exclaimed behind Ushijima, “You noticed it too? I’m pretty sure Wakatoshi-kun did as well, judging by how uneasy he looked. For example, there’s the guy standing by the bathroom, with short black hair. He’s been there for a while.”

“And there’s this short guy with brown hair too! Fukunaga-san, you were with me when we saw him!” Fukunaga nodded when addressed by Lev.

Bokuto glanced towards Kuroo before looking back at the rest of the group as well. “There’s also the gorgeous boy I met and that puddinghead. Man, I wonder why new people are suddenly cropping up now.”

“There was…” Ushijima stood from his seat, eyes suddenly locking on to him, “one more.”

 

**◎▼◎**

 

“I could sense concern coming from the sons. It’s in their faces. Kuroo said something to them and they all seemed concerned about something.” Kenma held an agitated visage, willing Matsukawa to hurry up so they could finish their job quickly before it got out of hand. “I hope we don’t have to bring Yaku into this.”

“ _I don’t know if I should take that as an insult_ …”

Daichi spoke up, “ _if anything, we already went over how to retreat properly, I’m sure we’ll be fine_.”

“Words spoken from a leader.” Akaashi responded casually, stabbing words following after, “but you can’t expect everything to run smoothly just because you went over it beforehand. Planning and dealing with it first-hand are two completely different experiences.”

Kenma narrowed his eyes at Akaashi, _he’s so_ …

_Disrespectful_ , Yaku frowned, eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

_Not so much rude_ … Daichi thought about the other man’s words, _just honest and fearless enough to state the obvious_.

“Ushijima’s talking now…” Kenma diverted the attention from Akaashi to the sons again.

 

**[ᓀ˵◇˵ᓂ]**

 

“He had semi-curly black hair, I saw him talking to a woman who frequents these events. He’s gone now and…” Ushijima’s eyes shift towards the side door that Matsukawa exited from. It opens slowly, a woman walking through it in a slightly out of it state, eyes unfocused and her cheeks crimson. “That’s the woman he was with, but she’s alone now.”

“Bathroom is definitely out of the question too. They’re inside.” Oikawa spoke up, leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed, eyebrows scrunched up thoughtfully. “Hmn…”

“Don’t think too hard, you’ll give yourself a headache.”

“Iwa-chan don’t use my own joke against me!”

“Tendou.” Ushijima ignored Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s antics and addressed one of his bodyguards, “you and Eita find this man and bring him back here. We’ll take over the situation from there.” Tendou gave Ushijima an enthusiastic thumbs up and immediately grabbed the back of Eita’s collar. Eita was dragged unwillingly, a string of curses spewing from his lips until they left the Ballroom and no longer be heard.

 

**◎▼◎**

 

“ _Tendou and Eita have left the Ballroom, Matsukawa, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re running low on time here_.”

Kenma’s voice just made Matsukawa’s hands sweat more, making the task more difficult.  
“Yeah, okay,” Matsukawa replied, an annoyed tone laced with his words, “nobody told me I needed a fucking keycard for this thing. I work better with my original partner.” He walked back towards the hotel rooms on this floor and passed by a man with his beach towel on the way to the pool. After the man turned to the left at the end of the corridor, Matsukawa made his way back to the computer room door and pulled out a keycard. He swiped it through and the door clicked open, leaving a him satisified. “Let’s hope nobody’s in…?” When he opened the door and all the seats were vacant, relief washed over him.

“ _Yaku_ ,” Daichi addressed another man of the group, “ _go to where Matsukawa is at. We don’t know what Eita might try to do_.”

“ _Was already on my way before you told me, captain_.”

“Should I feel offended that you think I’m incapable of handling myself?” Matsukawa joked, turning on one of the computers and entering with the guest account. He fished through his pockets and pulled out the USB, connecting it to the computer through the port. “I’m gonna go with yes. Rude, Daichi-san. Kenma, it’s your show now.”

Kenma hummed. “ _You gave me a guest account, but from there I can hack into the administrator_.”

“Time for me to bounce.” Matsukawa muttered as he reached for the glass pane door and pulled it open. He walked out carefully and closed it slowly so that it wouldn’t make noise.

“And I thought those rooms were for hotel attendants only, huh SemiSemi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matsukawa is the bae of all baes. I just noticed I failed to include the fact that Daishou was there yikes
> 
> Dont worry he gets super important soooo
> 
> Up Next;  
> * Escape 101  
> * Yaku is a hero ??  
> * New person ouo


End file.
